The invention relates to a method for controlling a system, especially an electrical and/or electronic system comprising at least one application device.
For controlling electrical and/or electronic systems such as, for example, mobile telephones, navigation systems, traffic information systems, it is usually required that a user must work through a more or less elaborate menu structure in order to input a particular control instruction or to perform a particular adjustment.
If, for example, a user wants to set the clock time in a mobile telephone, he must first select the instruction “Clock” from a menu “Adjustments”. The instructions offered in this menu item are then indicated from which he then selects the instruction “Set clock” in order to be able to set the clock time. It is similarly complex if it is intended to set the volume or the type of a ringing tone.
If a number of applications are connected to an input device, that is to say, if, for example, an input device is simultaneously used for operating a navigation system, a broadcast receiver and a mobile telephone, the menu structure becomes even more complex and the operation of the individual applications becomes more cumbersome.